


Loss

by LeonOfRivia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonOfRivia/pseuds/LeonOfRivia
Summary: Vegeta and Goku grieve the loss of a child.Chapters updated weekly.
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold means** **telepathy**

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vegeta was driving through the blizzard back home, he knew he shouldn't have gone out in this snow, but he had been craving some Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. He had stocked up, having five paper bags of the pints since they would be snowed in for the rest of the week.

Vegeta was eight months pregnant with Kakarrot's third offspring. Their other two were around eight years old. It was a miracle that Vegeta was able to evade Kakarrot's horny Saiyan side whenever there was a full moon. For five years he was able to evade him and control his own heat, but one full moon was the biggest and brightest Vegeta had ever seen on Earth. Vegeta had lost control, resulting in the two Saiyans fucking wildly on Bulma's front lawn during a party. Since then, Vegeta was having Bulma try and come up with a strong enough birth control for him to take.

Vegeta frowned slightly when the blizzard was getting worse. He had met Gohan at the supermarket and the oldest Son child had tried to convince Vegeta to stay the night and he would fly him home in the morning, but the older man refused, assuring the boy that he would be fine. Gohan even made Vegeta promise to call him when he got home.

It was getting hard to see, the wipers not quick enough to clear away the snow. Vegeta gave a huge sigh as the windshield started fogging up. He turned the vent on to clear the condensation. Vegeta was about ten miles from being home, so he just needed to go as slow as possible then he would make it home safe and sound.

The car took a sharp turn around a corner and the tires slid, Vegeta's heart starting to quicken as he tried to maneuver the car to stay in place, but it was useless and he felt a chill go up his spine when the road started going downhill. Hitting the brakes didn't matter as the car gained even more speed, but he turned the tires, trying to get some sort of traction. Trying to gather up ki was useless, the baby inside him sucked up all of his energy. He couldn't even fly.

Vegeta turned white when the car slammed into the guardrail, breaking through it, flipping and rolling down a cliff. Each roll slammed into rocks and trees, damaging the car more and more, breaking all of the glass. Finally, it landed right side up, the car completely totaled and dented. Vegeta was barely conscious, his head lolled forward. Cuts and gashes littered his frame, a baseball size gash on his temple, blood seeping from the wound. His baby bump was unprotected, his shirt ripped to shreds, his bump covered in cuts.

Vegeta groaned and suddenly felt a sharp pain go from his abdomen and up his spine. With blurred vision he saw his jeans were soaked in blood, but his legs were not cut. He felt a chill go through his body. He tried lifting his arms to unbuckle the seat belt, but they were to heavy and ached. The freezing wind and snow blew through the blasted out windshield, causing him to shiver. He had to get free, had to get home to his mate.

Vegeta knew he was in very bad shape. He hated to, but he needed to ask for help. He concentrated hard and sent a telepathic message to Goku.

**Kakarrot. . .**

**Vegeta! Where are you? Ya were suppose to be home**   
**already!**

**I have been in an accident, Kakarrot.**

**What?! Where are you?! Are you okay?!**

**I'm fucking far from being okay, baka, I will try to raise a little bit of ki, but it will be very faint.**

Goku scowled at being talked to like that. I am on my way.  
Goku waited for the tiniest bit of ki to be risen and when it felt it, he IT'd to Vegeta's location. The younger Saiyan shivered from the sudden cold and his eyes widened up when he saw the wreck. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door right off its hinges, tossing it aside.

"Vegeta!"

He ripped the seat belt off and when he started picking him up, Vegeta yelped in pain, making Goku stop. The dashboard was crushing his legs. Goku shielded Vegeta and blasted the dashboard to dust then carefully picked up his injured mate.

"Oh my God, Vegeta," he sucked in a breath and cradled the shorter man to his chest, watching him as he whimpered and shivered from the cold. "Don't worry, we'll get you a senzu bean."

Goku IT'd them home to the bedroom and set Vegeta down on the bed, using ki to burn off the remaining clothes to inspect how serious the injuries were. Goku's eyes widened up and he swallowed hard when he saw the blood coming from Vegeta's birth canal. Oh this was not good at all. Goku pressed a palm against the swollen belly, feeling the baby move around a lot. The baby. . .

"Kakarrot, the baby. . ." Vegeta lifted his head, his eyes half lid.

"Don't talk, save your energy," Goku looked at his mate. "I am going to call Bulma."

Vegeta just laid his head back down and took deep breaths as Goku ran for the phone and shakily dialed Bulma's number, practically screaming at her to get over here right away. He hung up and went back to Vegeta, keeping him company, holding his hand. Bulma had hurried up to them with her father with supplies.

"Goku, why didn't you just bring him to the lab? That would have made things much easier," Bulma said.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I panicked."

She patted his shoulder then helped Mr. Briefs get a few monitors and an IV set up, hooking Vegeta up to the IV and machines. Vegeta's heart beat was normal, but the baby's was slow. As Mr. Briefs prepared tools, Bulma took a peak between Vegeta's legs, examining the birth canal.  
There was a deep frown on her face.

"Well? Can he give birth naturally?" Goku asked.  
She shook her head. "No, it is too risky. We will have to do a C-Section."

"What is that?" He asked.

"The stomach is pulled apart then the womb is pulled apart and the baby is pulled out of the womb," she said.  
Goku didn't like the sound of that. "Will they both be okay?"

"We won't know for sure until the baby is out," she said.

Vegeta gave a loud cry, arching his back, more blood and liquids gushing from between his legs, his eyes wide. He panted when the pain faded, but then it came right back in a matter of seconds, rendering the poor Saiyan gasping for air. Goku gripped his mate's hand, the older Saiyan squeezing the life out of it.

Bulma grabbed a vial of sedative, filling a needle with the drug.

"We have to operate now."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .June 24th**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, everyone! Completely forgot to upload this! Enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta frowned when he saw the look of distress on his mate's face and saw the needle Bulma had prepared, getting ready to stick it into his IV tube. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing in pain. What was going on here?

"W-what is going on here?" He asked.

"Vegeta, we are preparing you for a C-Section," Bulma said as she pressed the needle point to the IV.  
Surprisingly, Vegeta slapped the needle from Bulma's hand, startling her.

"No! I will birth this child naturally!" He scowled.

"Vegeta, you must have the operation," Mr. Briefs said. "You and the baby are at risk even more if the birth is done naturally."

"Goddammit, I said NO! My body, my choice!"

Goku's hands cupped his mate's face, making him look the larger Saiyan in the eyes. "Vegeta, you need to do this whether you like it or not! I will not have you or the cub dying on me!"

"I refuse to! I must give birth naturally!" Vegeta said.

"Do you want either of you to die?! I wouldn't be able to handle the death of you both dying! I would kill myself after, not being able to bare living on!" Goku gave his mate a pleading look. "Please, stop being so stubborn."

Vegeta saw the tears starting to well up in his mate's eyes and he gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Okay, Kaka, I will go through with it."

Goku kissed his lips then pulled away, holding onto the shorter man's hand, squeezing it as Bulma prepared another needle of sedative. She gave it to the stubborn Prince and Goku watched as Vegeta's eyes dropped, almost ready to be asleep. Goku brushed his fingers along Vegeta's cheek, giving him a small, sad grin.

"Everything will be okay, Vegeta, when you wake up, you will be feeling much better and we will have our son in our arms."

That made Vegeta smile as his eyes closed and he was out like a light. The briefs sterilised the baby bump and made the incision and started to work on pulling the abdomen apart, using tools to stretch and hold the hole open which made Goku look the other way. He had seen much worse, but it still made him feel very uneasy, knowing that his little pack was in danger of dying.

Mr. Briefs reached into the womb and pulled out the baby and Bulma cut the cord while Mr. Briefs cleaned out the baby's airways. He turned the baby over and rubbed his back, cleaning out his lungs. Mr. Briefs frowned deeply when the baby wasn't crying or even breathing. He started giving the baby CPR. Goku was frowning deeply from his spot at Vegeta's side.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked Mr. Briefs.

Bulma looked very uneasy, tears in her eyes. "Goku, my father is giving your baby CPR, the baby isn't breathing."

"No. . ." he started to breathe fast, getting worked up. "You have to make him live!"

"We are going to do the best we can," she said and went to the supplies her and her father brought.

She rummaged around and found a child size AED. She turned it on and Mr. Briefs cleared off the dresser, setting the limp child down on it. She pressed the paddles to the baby's chest.

"Charing. Clear!"

The baby's body shook from the shock, but nothing happened.

"Charing! Clear!"

Nothing.

"Charing! Clear!"

Again, it didn't work.

"Goddammit, live!" Bulma shocked the baby again  
Goku was now shaking as he stared at his son's body, not believing what was happening. His son was stillborn. This couldn't be happening! Goku pushed between the father and daughter, grabbing his son's body, pressing his large hand against the tiny head, closing his eyes and tried to transfer some of his ki to the baby. Tears streamed down his cheeks. It wasn't working!

"Goku. . ." Bulma watched him with tears streaming down her face.

"This has to work! DAMMIT IT HAS TO!" Goku continued trying.

Mr. Briefs squeezed Goku's shoulder. "He is gone, Goku."  
Goku let out a sob and held the baby's corpse to his chest and he hung his head, shaking it. No, this wasn't fair! He was the alpha! He was suppose to be a good mate and make sure that nothing happened to his mate and cub. He shouldn't have let Vegeta go driving to the store, but the small Saiyan was a stubborn man and he would have beat the shit out of Goku to go to the store. Goku wiped the tears away. Bulma had gone to Vegeta and sewed him up.

"Oh, God, what am I gonna tell Geta?"

"Kakarrot. . ."

Vegeta was already awake, his energy back and made the sedative wear off. He sat up, wincing, he couldn't move his legs still. He saw Goku with the baby and he frowned deeply. What happened while he was unconscious? Goku stood up with the baby in his arms and he walked to Vegeta, not able to look him in the eyes.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Vegeta asked

Goku shook his head, giving Vegeta the baby. "He's dead."

Vegeta looked down at the lifeless form in his arms and he started shaking and shook his head. He threw his head back and screamed in agony, clutching the small form to his chest and he sobbed as he screamed. Goku sat with him and put his arms around Vegeta, hugging him rightly as he cried with him.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Vegeta cried to his mate.

"It will be okay, Geta," Goku sniffled and kissed his temple. "We can have another cub later."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta screamed at him. "I don't want another cub! I want MY cub!"

"I want him too. . ."

Vegeta curled into himself, holding the baby as he continued shaking from the sobs he let out as he nuzzled the cub. He calmed down enough to get a good look at the cub. The cub had Vegeta's flame hair, but he was the spitting image of cub was on the large size. His tail, his tail was a beautiful chestnut color with light brown highlights in it and it was very bushy and soft. Vegeta stroked the tail and he started to cry all over again, brushing his naked fingers along the cub's cheek. They had planned on naming the baby Vegeta Jr.

After an hour of crying and cuddling, Vegeta Jr. was taken away, being wrapped up in a sheet. Goku had given Vegeta a senzu bean to heal his wounds and his legs were healed quickly. He curled up in the bed and turned his back to everyone, wanting them to all leave, except for Goku. Mr. Briefs packed up all the supplies and Bulma cleaned up.

"Goku, would you like us to preserve the baby's body?"

Goku nodded. "Yes, please," he said. "We will figure out what to do with him once we get some sleep and have clear heads in the morning."

She nodded and her and Mr. Briefs left with the supplies and the baby. Goku looked at Vegeta and sighed, seeing how he was laying on the dried fluids. He picked up his mate and Vegeta curled into Goku as Goku carried him to the living room. He laid down on the couch with him and pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch over them. Vegeta used Goku's shoulder as a pillow and he fell right asleep, exhausted from today. Goku went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Vegeta woke up and yawned, sitting up. He scratched his head and used his free hand to reach for Goku, frowning when he felt the cold sheets. Vegeta gave a small shrug and looked to the clock on the night stand. 12:30 PM. Vegeta stood up and walked to the bathroom, passing the full length mirror on the way. He backtracked and looked at his reflection, frowning even more as he ran his hand over the baby bump he still had. The scarring was gone, but he would have to actually lose the baby weight. Usually he would wake up to the baby kicking him in the bladder. Vegeta walked into the bathroom, kicking the door closed and turning the lock. He let his boxers fall to the floor and stepped into the shower, turning it on. He closed the curtain.

Vegeta's head hung as the water pounded him, he stared at his baby bump, his arms wrapping around it. Tears welled in his eyes and he leaned back against the wall, sliding down and cried as he curled up. He missed the extra weight, missed all the little games he played with the unborn cub, missed the kicking, he missed Goku kissing his bump and talked nonsense to the unborn cub.

Vegeta didn't pay any mind to how long he was in the shower for. It had gone cold and he had goosebumps covering his body. He was shivering, but he didn't care, he just stared at the drain, his mind racing with thoughts of the dead baby, the baby's corpse burned into his memory.  
Goku was making lunch for his and Vegeta's twin cubs, Jalmonde and Goku Jr. The cubs were drawing pictures at the kitchen table, waiting for their daddy to finish making them their favorite food: mac 'n cheese. While the macaroni was cooking, Goku made a lovely sandwich with all of Vegeta's favorites. Goku hoped that it would make the smaller man feel a little better. Goku was doing his best to keep a smile on his face for their cubs.

Goku put the sandwich in the fridge to take up to his mate later on. He went back to making the cubs' lunch. He strained the pasta then put it back into the pot and added the milk, mix and butter, finishing up the meal for them. He served the mac and cheese, smiling at the artwork Jalmonde and Goku Jr. were making. The cubs smelled the meal and grinned, each dropping their crayons. The dug into the meal, having their father's appetite.

Goku chuckled and sat down with a large platter of at least twenty sandwiches. He ate up lunch with the cubs. About halfway through his sandwiches, Goku heard the phone ring and he got up and grabbed the phone off the base on

the wall.

"'E'O?" Goku's mouth was full of sandwich.

"Hey, Goku!" Bulma's voice was on the other line.

Goku swallowed. "Hi, Bulma, what's up?"

"Oh, just calling to see how you all are doing."

Goku grabbed his platter of sandwiches and took it into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He didn't want the cubs to hear this conversation. He set the platter on the coffee table. He ate half of a sandwich.

"Okay, I guess," Goku said. "Still a huge shock, more of one to Vegeta."

"My family and I are very sorry about your loss. Everyone else had been asking about what has happened and they give their condolences."

"Thanks, Bulma and tell everyone else thank you," he said.

"I will. If there is anything we can do to help, let us know," she said.

"We will." Goku ate the rest of his sandwich. "I'm hoping that we can have a funeral for the cub at some point. I'll have to talk to Vegeta about it."

"If you need any help planning it, let me know," she said.

"Thanks, Bulma."

"Have you told the twins yet about Vegeta Jr.'s death?"

"Not yet," he sighed. "I plan to after I get Vegeta some lunch. See if he is up for it."

"I wish your family the best, Goku. Sorry to have to cut the conversation short, I have some work to do. I wanted to check on you all."

"Thanks, Bulma. Take care."

"You too."

Goku hung up and he finished his lunch. He put the platter in the sink and cleaned up his cubs' dishes while they went back to drawing. He smiled softly. Jalmonde had Goku's hair, but Vegeta's looks and tail. Goku Jr. was the opposite. The twins were eight years old and had learned Saiyan tongue, and they mostly talked in that language, especially when it was just the two of them. Goku had never learned how to speak it, but he felt good in knowing that the twins could speak their native tongue and Goku knew that Vegeta felt a lot of pride whenever he heard the twins speak the language.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's sandwich from the fridge and walked up to the bedroom and saw that Vegeta wasn't in bed. He set the sandwich on his own nightstand and felt for Vegeta's ki. He followed it to the bathroom and knocked on the door, hearing the shower running.

"Vegeta? I made some lunch. Are you hungry?"

He didn't get an answer. He tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Vegeta, are you okay in there?"

He frowned when he didn't get an answer. He slammed his shoulder against the door and it slammed open against the wall, cracking. He gave a wince. He didn't mean to slam it that hard. He looked to the shower and his eyes widened a bit and he hurried over to Vegeta, turning the shower off. He crouched down and picked up the curled up man, Vegeta's tail wrapping itself around Goku's wrist. Goku grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Vegeta.

Vegeta curled up to him more as the larger Saiyan carried Vegeta to the bedroom and he sat down on the bed with him, leaning against the headboard. He looked down at his mate and nuzzled a wet cheek, giving him a purr.

"'Geta, are you okay?"

Vegeta just shook his head.

"Are ya hungry?"

"A little. . ."

"I made a sandwich for ya, it has all of your favorites."

Goku grabbed the plate and held it out to Vegeta. Vegeta took the sandwich in both hands and nibbled on it, his eyes half closed, focusing on nothing but his sandwich. Goku pressed his lips to Vegeta's forehead, continuing on with his purring to help sooth Vegeta. Goku smiled when the sandwich was soon gone and Vegeta belched some. Vegeta snuggled even more into Goku and gave a sigh of content.

"Hey, 'Geta?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about when we should have Vegeta Jr.'s funeral."

"Maybe in a few weeks," Vegeta said. "There's a special kind of funeral we had back home on Vegetasei."

"What kind?" Goku asked.

"Everyone of the family would rent the temple to have the funeral. Everyone would pray to the Goddess of Death and ancestors to take care of the recently deceased loved one. Every member of the family would give an offering to the goddess and ancestors. After the funeral, there would be a large ceremony with food and drink, celebrating that their loved one has been accepted to the afterlife."

Goku nodded and hugged him. "Um, we should tell the kids about Vegeta Jr."

"I know. . ." Vegeta sighed deeply.

Jalmonde and Goku Jr. ran into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed. They snuggled into both of their parents.

"Hey, kids," Goku smiled.

"Where is our baby brother?" Goku Jr. asked.

"Well, kids, your mom and I have some bad news for you," Goku said. "The birth didn't go so well. Bulma and her daddy had to cut into Mama's stomach and remove your baby brother because of the accident your mama was in. Your brother was born stillborn. It means that. . .well. . .he's dead."

Goku Jr. and Jalmonde frowned, not really understanding.

"He's dead?" Jalmonde asked.

"Yes, it happens sometimes," Goku said, hugging his sons.

"Can we see him?" Goku Jr. asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, cubs, not until the funeral."

"Well when will that be?" Jalmonde asked.

"Not for a while," Goku said.

The twins just nodded and hugged their parents then got out of bed, leaving to go play. Goku helped his mate get the towel off and get some warm pajamas on. He tucked his mate into bed and got in with him, putting his arms around him, ready for a little nap. Vegeta's eyes grew heavy and he soon fell asleep. Goku fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Vegeta was sitting on the window sill in his and Goku's room. He was looking down at an ultrasound picture of their dead cub. Vegeta was missing the cub dearly this past two weeks. He hadn't left the bedroom for those two weeks. Vegeta ate all his meals in the bedroom and he didn't even go and train. All he did was pace, nap, look out the window, watch TV or leave to go to the bathroom.

Vegeta always had a blank expression and he had lost all color in his face, always pale. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He cried all hours of the days and nights. Every time he would try to sleep, his arms would automatically go around his stomach to hug the non existent baby goodnight then end up crying all over again. Goku would wake up and wrap his arms around Vegeta, trying to calm him down, so Goku wouldn't get much sleep either. He hated seeing his mate so upset.

Vegeta felt tears well up in his eyes and stream down his cheeks as he started to sob, hanging his head, letting the picture drop to the blankets. Vegeta blamed himself for what happened, he blamed himself for the death of Vegeta Jr. *It's all my fault! MY FUCKING FAULT!* He thought to himself. He hugged his knees, burying his face in them.

Goku was making breakfast for everyone and he watched his cubs outside picking wildflowers to bring up to their mama to try and make him feel better. Goku Jr. and Jalmonde got quite the armload of flowers, dropping them then picking them up and dropping them again, having to pick up more. It was extremely cute. Goku served breakfast as the cubs walked in.

"Daddy, look at what we got Mama!" Jalmonde grinned.

"What pretty flowers" Goku smiled. "We should put them in a vase."

"And bring them up to Mama when you take mama breakfast," Goku Jr. said, smiling.

"Yes, we will do that. You both eat while I put them in a vase."

Goku took the flowers and the kids started to devour their eggs and bacon with fruit cups. Goku found a vase in the pantry and filled it with water, putting the flowers into the vase afterward. He set the vase on the counter then ate his breakfast.

"Daddy, will Mama come out today?" Goku Jr. asked.

"I don't know, Junior," Goku said to him as he finished up his meal. "Your mother has been very sad still about losing your brother."

"When will mama not be sad?" Jalmonde asked.

"I don't know, Jal."

"Are you still sad?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I am still sad," Goku said.

"We are too," Jalmonde said.

Goku tussled their hair and kissed their foreheads. "It will be okay, boys."

"We know. Someday we will see Vegeta Jr. again" Goku Jr. said.

"That is right boys," Goku smiled.

"Maybe wish him back with those Dragon Balls you told us about," Jalmonde smiled.

"Yeah!" Goku Jr. said.

"Oh, let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Goku smiled at his sons. "It is still a very painful time for our little family. Maybe we will and maybe we won't. It is all up to your mama."

The boys nodded pushed their empty plates away. Goku stood and took all of the dishes to the sink then smiled brightly at his boys.

"Let's grab the vase and-" he stopped and looked to the hallway. He sensed something and frowned. "Boys, why don't you draw your mama a picture to go with the flowers, huh? It will make him twice as happy," he forced a smile.

The boys grinned, nodding and hurried to the living room to grab crayons and paper.

Goku could sense there was something very wrong at the top of the stairs. He hurried up the stairs and burst into the bedroom, not seeing Vegeta in his usual spot by the window. He felt Vegeta's ki coming from the bathroom and he hurried over to the bathroom door. He had replaced the door earlier that week. He put his hand around the the knob, knowing it was already locked, but he tried it anyway. As he figured it was locked.

"'Geta? Are you okay in there?" He asked. "Please open the door!"

Goku put his ear to the door, frowning even more when he heard grunting and groaning. What was he doing in there?! Goku pulled away from the door.

"Open the door right now!" Goku said. "Or I will IT in there!"

When he received no reply, Goku IT'd into the bathroom. Goku's face ran pale and he put his hands to his mouth, his eyes widening. There before him was Vegeta sitting naked on the floor of the shower, his fingers clutching a razor blade that dripped with blood. Vegeta had cuts littering his body, deep, seeping cuts. Vegeta was sobbing as he cut himself more on his wrists, wanting this pain to end so badly.

Goku walked over as tears formed in his eyes. He crouched down and grabbed at Vegeta's wrists, stopping him.

"Geta, what are you doing?!"

Vegeta only sobbed, his head hanging, his hair covering his face.

"You are trying to kill yourself aren't you?" Goku asked quietly.

Vegeta nodded.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Are you a fucking idiot?! Because of our dead child!" Vegeta cried.

Goku frowned deeply. "Vegeta-"

"It's my fault our cub is gone!"

"It is not your fault."

Vegeta dropped the razor blade and cried harder. Goku let go of his wrists and hugged the smaller man to his chest as Vegeta cried his heart out into the shirt. Soon, Vegeta calmed down to sniffles.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Thirty minutes."

Goku sighed and held Vegeta in his arms as he stood up, taking him to the bedroom. "You lost a lot of blood, 'Geta, I'm going to give you a senzu bean to heal you up."

"I don't deserve it, just let me bleed."

"Geta. . .don't talk nonsense."

Goku held Vegeta in one arm as he used his free hand to fumble in the dresser drawers for the beans, his hand shaking. He had never encountered a suicidal person before and it scared him deeply, especially it being his own mate.

Goku found the beans and gave one to Vegeta who ate it without resistance. Goku carried him back to the bathroom, the wounds already gone. He set Vegeta down on the shower floor, grabbing the shower head and turned the faucet on to hot water. Goku cleaned his mate up, glancing at him every few minutes. The older Saiyan just stared into space, not acknowledging what was happening.  
Goku soon had him wrapped up in a towel and carried him back. Goku got him dressed in pajamas and tucked into bed. Vegeta fell asleep and Goku sighed deeply, pressing a kiss to the older man's forehead. Goku stood up and left, going to check on the kids who were now playing video games. He smiled a little and looked at the phone, thinking of calling Bulma to tell her what happened.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. His hands were already starting to shake again. He waited to hear her voice.

"Briefs residence," she answered.

"Hi, Bulma," he said.

"Goku! How is everything?"

"Not good." He walked outside with the cordless phone. "It's Vegeta."

"What happened?"

"He. . .he tried to commit suicide. . ."

"Oh my god!" Goku had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Is he okay?!"

Goku put the phone back to his ear. "Physically, yes. He cut himself all over his body. . .I just couldn't believe it, Bulma, I. . .I would never think he would ever. . ."

"Goku, it will be okay. All you can really do right now is be there for Vegeta and help him through this. If it comes down to it, he could see a therapist or a psychiatrist."

Goku sighed deeply, rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "You are right. I will do my best."

"If you need anything, please call."

"I will."

He hung up and put the phone back inside. He sighed deeply and went to the cubs, not sure what he should expect when Vegeta wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it is a day late! Forgot to post it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Around 12 pm, Vegeta woke up not feeling too hot. He looked around, seeing that he was in the bedroom. What had happened earlier that day? Vegeta sat up with a yawn and looked to the right, seeing Goku sleeping in a chair at his bedside. Vegeta reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Kakarotto?" he called his name.

"Hmm?" Goku woke up and grinned. "Geta! You are awake!"

"Kakarotto, what happened this morning?"

Goku frowned. "You don't remember?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, not much at all."

"I brought you to bed after I found you in the bathroom. You. . .you were cutting yourself, Geta."

Vegeta frowned deeply. "I did?"

Goku nodded. "Yes, you did," he said.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead, trying to remember earlier that day. The thoughts started to come back slowly and Vegeta remembered. Vegeta hung his head, feeling his chest tighten up.

"I can't believe I did that. . .how could I try to commit suicide while we have cubs. . .You. . .You must hate me. . ." Vegeta couldn't look his mate in the eye.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand and squeezed it, the older man looking his mate in the eyes. Goku got off the chair and sat on the be with Vegeta, letting go of his hand and cuddled with his small mate.

"Vegeta, I could never ever hate you," Goku told him. "I love you so much and though I don't like you tried to kill yourself, you could not help it. I just wish I knew how badly you were feeling so I could have helped you better so it wouldn't have come to it."

"It would have anyway at some point," Vegeta frowned. "You really forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, my love" he kissed his forehead.

'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful mate?" Vegeta smiled a little.

"Just being yourself," Goku smiled.

"Where are our cubs?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked at the wall clock. "It's a little after 12pm, so they should be getting up from their morning nap soon."  
Vegeta got out of Goku's grip and got out of bed, stretching, his tail puffing out. "I want to make them lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it will help keep my mind at ease."

Vegeta got out of bed and got dressed into a tank top and jeans then headed downstairs, Goku following him. Vegeta got supplies to make pancakes for his babies. He made up the batter and turned the griddle on to heat up. Goku got some plates down and set the table. He poured juice for the cubs and headed upstairs to go get them up. Soon they were running into the kitchen just as Vegeta served up the pancakes.

"Mama!" the twins grinned as they sat down, happy to see their mother up and about.

"Good afternoon, my sweet princes." Vegeta kissed their foreheads.

Goku sat down to eat, grinning at the huge pile of pancakes. Vegeta went back to making more pancakes, needing to make quadrupole because of the twins' hunger was as great at their father's. They did have a lot of ki burning up inside of them. Vegeta set two more platters of pancakes on the table, finally able to sit down to eat. Vegeta was able to get a large stack for himself before the three bottomless pits devoured them all.

Goku watched his mate as they all ate. He wondered if he should see a doctor about his depression especially after he found Vegeta cutting himself. Goku didn't want something bad to happen to his mate. Goku decided to talk to Vegeta after the kids were done eating.  
After fifteen minutes, all of the pancakes were gone. The twins hopped onto Vegeta's lap and cuddled into him.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around his babies, kissing their foreheads. He loved his boys so much. After a few minutes, the cubs were up and out of the kitchen to go cause mayhem somewhere. Goku had put the dishes into the sink then sat down across from Vegeta, trying to think of how he should tell him.

"Vegeta, I think you need to see a doctor," he said. "You need help with your depression."

"I don't have depression, I am grieving," Vegeta said.

"You cut yourself," Goku said.

"It is part of my process."

Goku scowled. "That is so stupid! Cutting yourself is not part of a grieving process!"

"What would you know?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I know killing yourself is not the answer!"

Vegeta scowled. "Shut up!" He stood up to leave, but Goku grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!"

"No! You are going to stay here and listen to me for once!" he said.

Vegeta growled, his tail puffing up. "I am warning you, Kakarotto, let go of me!"

"I said no! Now listen to me!"

"I am not going to listen to an idiot preaching about stupid shit!" he snarled. "What makes you think your opinions matter?! They never do so shut the fuck up and unhand me!"

Goku's eyes widened as did Vegeta's. Did Vegeta really say that? Goku let go of him and turned his back to Vegeta, crossing his arms, his tail thrashing. Vegeta frowned deeply. He really fucked up here.

"Kakarrot, I didn't mean it," Vegeta said, touching his shoulder, but Goku shrugged him off. "I'm sorry."

Goku looked to his mate. "I'm only worried for you, there's no need to be a dick about it."

"I understand that, Kaka, and I'm sorry."

Goku sighed. He could never stay angry at Vegeta, no matter what he did. Goku turned to him and walked over to him. Goku hugged Vegeta and Vegeta hugged him back, their tails wrapping around themselves.

"Will you please go?" Goku asked.

"Fine, but you are coming with me," he said.

"Of course," Goku kissed his head. "We'll do some research to find a therapist."

Soon, they were on the couch with a laptop on Goku's lap, Goku typing away on Google to find a therapist. There were so many medical centers with most of the staff being therapists. How could they choose a therapist?

"God I can't believe I'm going to go see a therapist," Vegeta pulled away. "I'll end up punching his lights out within five minutes."

Goku smiled, shaking his head. "Maybe we can find one who is relatable to you. Can be at your levels."

"As if!" Vegeta said.

Goku clicked on a picture of a therapist who was a man in his mid 40's. Around Vegeta's age. His name was Doctor Wilson. "What about this guy? He got his degree from the highest ranked university in the country."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

Goku ignored him then smirked when he found something. "He has a background in martial arts and other fighting skills, he is known to use these skills in his sessions. You can fight him, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked to the laptop screen. "Maybe I'll give this human a try then."

Goku grinned. "Really?!" he grinned. "I'll call the office and schedule an appointment for you."

Vegeta nodded. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Goku closed the computer and stand up, there was a huge crash of glass and screaming of the cubs. Goku and Vegeta groaned, wondering what the hell the cubs did now. Goku put the laptop down on the coffee table then led Vegeta outside to see what the cubs did now.

They walked out to the front lawn to see that the cubs were standing in front of the car, the windshield cracked and glass missing, a very large soft ball sticking out of the windshield.

Vegeta glared darkly at the cubs.

"What the hell happened?!" Vegeta asked.

"We were playing. . . ." Jalmonde started

"And the ball missed my hands. . ." Goku Jr. continued.

"Then hit the glass," Jalmonde finished.

Vegeta was absolutely livid. "Goddammit how many times do we tell you to not to play near the car?!"

"Vegeta don't be so hard on them," Goku said. 'It was an accident."

"An accident that wouldn't happen if they didn't play near the car!"

Jalmonde and Goku Jr. were looking down at the ground, their tails wrapped around their legs, knowing what happened was bad. They were only children though.

Vegeta crossed his arms, not at all happy with the twins.  
"You two know the punishment," he growled, "so march your asses inside to the living room!"

"Vegeta. . ." Goku frowned as he watched his sons walk inside. "Don't spank them."

"Shut it! You know what happens when they badly misbehave!"

Goku nodded, staying silent. Goku left the major punishments to Vegeta. He followed Vegeta inside and sat in a chair while Vegeta sat on the couch and pointed to Goku Jr.

"Get over my knee," he said, watching the boy slowly walk over. "NOW!" Vegeta barked.

Goku Jr. hurried over and bent himself over his father's knee, trying to brace himself for the punishment. Vegeta pulled his son's pants and underwear down then sharply spanked his son's small bottom. Goku Jr. cried out at each smack and was soon crying from the sting in his butt. Once Vegeta hit seven spanks, he stopped and pulled up Goku Jr's pants and the boy ran over to his father for comfort.  
Goku hugged and cuddled his son while Jalmonde received the same treatment from his mother. After the same amount off spanks, he too was cuddling up with Goku, both boys sniffling. Vegeta looked to the boys.

"Don't you ever do that again, understand?" he asked.

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"Good, now you both can go back to playing."

Jalmonde and Goku Jr. ot off their father and left, going outside to play far, far away from the car. Vegeta leaned back against the couch, rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'll make some tea and call the therapist's office," Goku said, standing up and leaving the room.

Vegeta turned on the TV while Goku made the call and made the tea. He was soon back with two mugs, handing one off to Vegeta. He sat down beside his small mate and took a sip of the tea. Vegeta leaned against his tall mate and slowly sipped his steaming hot tea.

"I booked you an appointment for this afternoon. Bulma can watch the twins while we go," Goku said.

Vegeta grunted and watched the TV. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go see the therapist or not. Would it really help at all? Talking to a complete stranger about his problems? Could this therapist even be trusted? Vegeta sighed, feeling his headache increase and he sipped his tea. He needed to stop thinking about it and just go. Wait to see what happens. At least his mate would go with him.

A while later, the clock chimed three o'clock and Goku looked to it. "We have to be there at 3:30," he said to Vegeta getting up from the couch. "We'll drop the twins off with Bulma."

Vegeta grunted and stood up, going to grab his jacket. Goku got the kids ready and led them to their second car. The family piled into the car and Goku drove to Bulma's house. They soon pulled up to the house, seeing the blue haired woman waiting outside for the twins. The twins got out and ran over to her, hugging her legs. They waved bye and Goku honked the horn goodbye then left.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the therapist's office. The car pulled up to the office building and the Saiyans got out of the car, Goku leading the way inside the building. Vegeta was getting a little weary of the place, his tail starting to twitch. Goku checked Vegeta in at the receptionist and the me sat down in the waiting room. Vegeta scanned the room, seeing men and women, even children of all ages.

Vegeta slumped in his seat, not liking being here already. The room was crowded, small and loud. He growled a little, his tail puffing and twitching. Goku grabbed hold of Vegeta's hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of Vegeta's hand. Goku put his lips to Vegeta's ear.

"It will be okay," he whispered and kissed his ear.

Vegeta calmed slightly.

After ten minutes, Vegeta's name was called. Vegeta and Goku stood up and walked over to the desk.

"The doctor will see you now," she said. "Down the hall, third door on your right"

"Thank you," Goku said and led Vegeta down the hall.

They entered the room and the therapist smiled.

"Welcome, I am Doctor Michael Wilson," the man said, standing up. "Which one of you is Vegeta?"

"This is Vegeta," Goku said, holding Vegeta's hand. "I'm Goku, Vegeta's partner. I am here for support."

"Please, both of you, have a seat."

Goku and Vegeta sat down on very large comfy chairs. The entire room looked like a dojo.

"Vegeta, what has brought you to my office today?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Vegeta just stared at the doctor, sizing him up. "I have depression I guess," he said.

"You guess?" Dr. Wilson asked. "Why do you guess?"

"I have been very upset for the past few weeks or so," Vegeta said.

"Why?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Vegeta stayed quiet. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't' have to yet," Dr. Wilson said. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" he smiled.

"I live with my lover, Kakarotto, Goku here, and we have two children," Vegeta said.

"What are their names?"

"Jalmonde and Goku Jr."

"Did you adopt or have them from artificial insemination?"

"Neither," Vegeta shifted in his seat. "I gave birth to them eight years ago."

"Twins, wonderful," Dr. Wilson smiled.

"You are not freaked out by my giving birth?" Vegeta asked as Goku was also confused by Dr. Wilson's smiling.

"Of course not," Dr. Wilson chuckled. "I have met people before who are not exactly human," he said.

That made Vegeta feel a little better, but found it odd. "How?"

"I have gone to conventions all over the world and there are people who are not human, they are similar to you."

Goku and Vegeta nodded.

"What are your children like?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"They are hyperactive children," Vegeta said. "Sometimes they do not know how powerful they are. Today the broke the windshield on our other car."

"What happened when you found out?"

"I got very angry with them," Vegeta played with his tail. "I gave them a spanking and sent them on their way."

"How often do they misbehave?"

"Sometimes a lot," Vegeta said. "Usually the punishments don't resort to spankings, it's usually time in the corner."

Dr. Wilson wrote down everything he and Vegeta talked about.

"Do you have any other children?" he asked.

"No," Vegeta said. "Sort of. We. . ." he couldn't say it.

"We lost our recent child," Goku explained.

"That is the cause of your depression?" Dr. Wilson asked.

Vegeta looked down, his body starting to shake and he put his face in his hands. He gave a nod. "Y-yes," his breath hitched as the memory came back.

"Have you hurt yourself?" Dr. Wilson asked again.

Vegeta nodded. "I cut myself."

Vegeta gripped his tail and stared at the floor, feeling a panic roll through him. This is why he didn't want to talk about his dead child. He curled up in on himself, trying to calm down, still shaking badly. Goku frowned and rubbed his mate's back as Dr. Wilson stood up, coming around the desk. He crouched down and looked at Vegeta.

"It is okay, Vegeta, you are safe," he said and helped Vegeta stand up.

He took the shivering Saiyan to the other side of the room where the dojo was. Vegeta looked around, wondering why the Doctor brought him over here. The doctor took his jacket off and undid the tie, tossing them aside.

"I want to try some fighting techniques with you, Vegeta," he said.

"I like fighting," Vegeta said and was starting to feel a little better.

"Have you thought about using fighting to help when you are feeling depressed or panicked?"

"Actually no," Vegeta said. "I would get so bad that I wouldn't even train."

"Perhaps a mixture of medication and training will help you," the doctor said.

He just shrugged.

"How about we do a little bit of fighting now?" he asked him.

Vegeta shook his head which deeply surprised Goku.

"Okay," he led Vegeta back to the desk. "I will prescribe you a medication for your depression, Vegeta. Then after a week, we'll see how you are doing and go on from there to plan your training."

"Fine."

The doctor pulled out his prescription pad and wrote out a prescription for him. He passed him the paper. "These should help. If not, we can try another medicine."

Vegeta took the paper. "Okay," he stood up and left with Goku.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. New Chapter will be up next Wednesday

* * *

Goku sat in the car with Vegeta and he looked at the prescription paper Vegeta held in his hand, seeing the older man stare at the paper. Goku couldn't figure out what emotions his mate was having at the moment, he just had a blank face. Goku started up the car and started driving away from the office, driving to the closest pharmacy. Once stopped outside of the pharmacy, Goku parked the car and turned the ignition off. He looked to Vegeta.

"Let's go inside and get the prescription filled."

"Can't we just have Bulma's father do it?" Vegeta asked, not wanting to go inside of the pharmacy.

"Dr. Briefs is not that kind of doctor," Goku told him. "It will be fine, 'Geta."

Goku got out of the car and headed inside with Vegeta following him. They both stepped up to the counter where an older man smiled at the both of them, he seemed to be a pleasant man.

"Welcome, how may I help you both?" the pharmacist asked.

"I need this prescription filled," Vegeta passed the paper over.

"Of course, have either of you had a prescription come through this pharmacy?"

"No," Vegeta said.

"No problem, I will need some information from you." The pharmacist grabbed some paper and a pen. "I will need your name, mailing address, doctor information and insurance information."

Vegeta told him everything but the insurance. "I don't have insurance."

"That is fine," the pharmacist nodded. "The medication will cost quite a bit."

Vegeta gave him a credit card. "No problem."

The pharmacist put the information into the computer. "I will be back momentarily."

The pharmacist went behind to the backroom to fill out the prescription for Vegeta. Vegeta leaned back to the counter, crossing his arms as he and Goku waited for the pill bottle. Goku didn't know that Vegeta had a credit card. Where did it come from? Did it come from Bulma or was Vegeta hiding something from Goku? Why would Vegeta hide something from his own mate?

Goku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the pharmacist come back. Vegeta took the bag and walked out with Goku following him. They both got into the car and Goku started the car, driving them home.

Goku glanced at Vegeta as he drove. "What was that card you have?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Vegeta opened his bag and looked at the pill bottle.

Goku ignored that comment. "I didn't know you still had a credit card from Bulma."

"It is NOT from her, it is my own," he told him. "I bought shares of Capsule Corporations."

"I never knew that," Goku frowned and leaned against the counter as well. "I got a good amount of money after I divorced Chi-Chi, but I figured Bulma still let you use her money as much as you wanted."

"She would, but I wanted my own money," Vegeta looked to the other side of the store.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had money?" Goku asked him.

"Because it's none of your damned business, Kakarotto," Vegeta said.

"None of my business?" he scowled. "It is my business! You are my mate!"

"Who said I wanted your for a mate?!" he scowled back. "I was happy before you knocked me up!"

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened up. Goku pulled the car over and hit the brakes. Vegeta looked at Goku who was scowling darkly. Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Kakarotto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't touch me," he said.

Vegeta took his hand back. "Kaka-"

Goku cut him off by getting out of the car and slammed the door. Vegeta got out of the car and tried grabbing Goku's arm, but Goku shrugged him off. Goku took off into the sky, leaving Vegeta frowning deeply. Shit, Vegeta really fucked up here. He felt so awful. Vegeta took off into the sky after him, following him. Goku knew he was being followed, so he IT'd away.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta stopped in midair and looked all around him. "Kakarotto!"

Vegeta sighed deeply, tears running down his face and went back to the car. He drove home, forgetting all about the kids and soon he was in front of the house. He got out, slamming the door closed and went inside. Vegeta gripped the bag with his pills in it, shaking.

"Why did I say that?!" he punched the wall, making a deep hole. "How could I be so fucking stupid?!" he sobbed.

Vegeta took the pills out of his bag and popped the cover off. He read the instructions that said to only take one a day. He scowled darkly through his tears and poured half of the pills into his hand. Vegeta stared at the pills, his hands still shaking. He really thought about doing it. Swallowing the handful of pills.

"No. Not today," he whispered.

Vegeta poured the pills back into the bottle and screwed the cap back on. He set the bottle on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, staring at the bottle as tears continued streaming down his face, his eyes red and puffy.  
Vegeta reached for the phone on the stand beside the couch and dialed a number. After a couple minutes of talking he hung up and waited. Soon he heard knocking and went to the front door. He opened it and there stood Bulma with a frown on her face.

"Oh, Vegeta. . ." she hugged him and felt the man hug her back and she felt him shaking.

She led him to the couch and sat down with him. Vegeta leaned his head against her shoulder and Bulma stroked her fingers through his hair. Vegeta gave a shaky sigh and gulped down a sob.

"I. . .I can't talk to that psychiatrist, Bulma, I just can't trust him," he told her.

"I know you have a hard time trusting people," she said to him. "So, use me as your psychiatrist, Vegeta, I'm here to listen and you know I won't judge at all."

Vegeta gave a nod and stared at the wall. "I just don't feel like I deserve to live after killing the cub."

"You need to understand it was not your fault," she frowned. "It was a horrible, horrible accident."

"If only I listened to Gohan and stayed with him then I would have never lost the cub!" Vegeta cried and drove his face into Bulma's neck. "Then I had to go and yell to Kakarotto about how I was happy before I got knocked up! What kind of idiot am I?!"

Bulma rocked him back and forth, hugging him, trying her best to comfort him and let him cry his pain out. Soon Vegeta calmed down again and was feeling emotionally tired. He fell asleep on Bulma. Bulma carefully got up and laid him down on the couch. She pulled the blanket from on the backrest and laid it on him, tucking him in.  
Bulma found a book to read from the living room bookshelf and sat down on an armchair to read and wait for Vegeta to wake up.

Goku had IT'd to the middle of nowhere, in a forest clearing. Goku was shaking in anger and he punched a tree, seeing the dent his fist made. He punched the spot over and over and over again until the tree broke and collapsed away from him. He snarled and used a HUGE ki ball and blew the trunk to smithereens.

He panted and sat down on the grass, rubbing his temple, frowning now that he was calm. What had gotten into Vegeta to say something so horrible, to make it sound like because of the pregnancy they had to be mated. Like when a woman gets pregnant and gets married to her partner because of the pregnancy.

Did Vegeta feel like he was forced into mating because of the pregnancy? Goku honestly thought Vegeta was happy about the pregnancy and soon after they became mates which seemed to make Vegeta even happier. Goku sighed, figuring the only way he would know is to confront Vegeta.  
Goku IT'd home to find Vegeta sleeping on the couch and Bulma reading a book. Bulma glanced up from her book and smiled softly when she saw Goku. She stood up and set the book on the chair, walking up to him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen where they would not wake up Vegeta. Bulma turned to Goku and told him what Vegeta shared with her.

"I am concerned since he doesn't trust that psychiatrist at all,I'm just hoping that the medicine will help him out," she said.

"I hope so too," he frowned. "I feel so awful, I know we both feel awful especially with what was said during our fight. Bulma, could you keep the cubs for awhile longer? I need to talk with Vegeta when he wakes up then I'll be over to get the twins."

She nodded. "If you need anything else call me."

"I will and thanks for being there for him."


	8. Chapter 8

Goku had sat in his armchair for a couple of hours and was playing solitaire on the coffee table. He heard Vegeta stir and he looked over at the smaller man, seeing him sit up and rub his eyes. Goku set his cards down and got up, walking over to him. Goku sat down beside him, looking down at his shoes. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Vegeta, we need to talk about earlier."

Vegeta looked over at Goku and he sighed. "I know we do. . .I'm. . .I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of the words I said."

"Then why did you say them? If you didn't mean it then why did you?!" Goku stood up and paced the room, scowling. "Do you regret mating with me? Did you only mate with me because I got you pregnant with the twins? Is that the only reason why you are even here in my and the kids' lives?!"

Vegeta scowled. "Of course not! I love you and our children!" Vegeta stood up and walked over to him. "I love you and our children more than anything in the world. I only said those things because I was angry you would not leave the credit card alone!"

"I need to know about that stupid plastic card! We need to share about our finances! We are mated, we need to share!"

"Alright dammit!" Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. "I should have told you and I'm sorry. Can we just put this behind us now?"

"No, not yet," Goku said. "I want a credit card too, Vegeta."

"What the hell are you going to do with a credit card? I'm the one that pays the bills around here."

"Why should you always be in charge of the money?"

"Well, you never jump in and ask to help with the bills or groceries or any other finances besides putting gas in the car. If you want to help then go ahead."

"So, I can get a card?"

"Do you even know how credit cards work, Kaka?"

"A little bit. I can learn more! I'm not an idiot."

"Sure," he mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," he smirked. "Tomorrow we will go and get you a credit card, okay?"

"Okay," Goku grinned. "We need to go get the twins from Bulma's."

"We should eat out tonight as well. I don't feel like cooking and it's nearly 5pm."

Goku nodded. "We'll pick up the twins on the way."

As they drove there, Goku started to think about how now Vegeta was better that maybe it was time to have their dead cub's funeral. Goku drummed his fingers along the steering wheel, trying to think of how to say it delicately.

"Um, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yes?" he asked, looking out the window.

"We need to talk about Vegeta Jr.'s funeral."

Vegeta tensed up and sighed deeply. "I know we do. . .I don't know if I can go through with it, Kakarotto."

"We have to," Goku said. "We need to be able to move on and maybe once we move on, we could have another cub."

"Let's just take one step at a time, Kakarotto," he said. "Slow down, Kakarotto."

"Sorry, just thinking about possibilities," Goku said. "What is a Saiyan traditional funeral?"

"The body is taken to temple and Saiyans give offers to the Gods, asking and praying that they accept the person's soul and take them to the afterlife. Then the body is buried."

"Similar to human traditions, Goku said. "Some people here put their loved ones into a casket, have some prayers, talk about the person then the person is buried."

"We can do a mixture of that," Vegeta told him. "We can make the plans later this week."

"Okay," he smiled and.

They went and picked up the kids from Bulma's then headed into town to get dinner. There were many places to eat and one of their favorite places was a cute ramen place. They had grown a kind of reputation at the restaurant and were welcome any time. Goku even helped them out every now and then by doing chores or volunteering when an employee was out sick.

Goku parked the car and led his family inside. They sat down at a table and a waitress came over and took their large, large order. The boys got their soda, Vegeta got his beer and Goku got his hot tea.

"Did you have fun at Bulma's?" Goku smiled.

Jalmonde grinned. "We did! We played with Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs made a fun new toy!"

"What toy?" Vegeta asked.

"A robot bunny that talks and helps kids learn!" Goku Jr. said, smiling.

"How interesting," Goku smiled as their drinks came.

The twins sucked up their soda and talked more about how wonderful their day went. Vegeta happily listened to his kids talk and smiled. It was nice that they were going out again as a family. He had missed this and this made him very happy. This was already helping him feel very better.  
Their dinner came and they all enjoyed it, they laughed, talked and had a wonderful time.

Soon, they headed home and the twins went to grab a couple of movies to watch with their parents. Goku made air popper popcorn, Vegeta got the drinks and the kids put one of the DVDs into the DVD player. They picked out the Lion King then they would watch Tarzan. Vegeta brought the juices out for the kids, alcohol for himself and as usual Goku had some tea.

For the next couple of hours, they watched the movies and ate the popcorn. When it was getting late, the twins fell asleep and Goku carried them to bed while Vegeta went to the bedroom. Vegeta got a notebook, a pen and sat on the bed. He crossed his legs and started to write down on it. He was writing down plans for Vegeta Jr.'s funeral.  
Goku walked in and sat on the bed beside him. He looked at what he was writing down.

"Plans for the funeral?"

"Yes," Vegeta said as he wrote it out. "I want there to be a mixture of our people's ceremony and the human's version."

Goku nodded and laid down. "Later this week we can contact a funeral director."

Vegeta put the notebook and pen away then laid beside Goku and snuggled into him. "Okay, Kakarotto."

Goku was happy that Vegeta was feeling better. He put his arms around his little mate and nuzzled him. They sat in comfortable silence and soon they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table with a large mug of coffee in his non dominant hand as he wrote out more plans for Vegeta Jr's funeral. He had planned on the funeral to be a mix of human and Saiyan tradition. There would be a statue of the Saiyan God of Death put up on a kind of pedestal where there would be some offerings placed and prayers given. With the human tradition, there would be a casket and it would be buried with a headstone at the head of the grave.

Vegeta finished writing down the ideas and he had planned on contacting Bulma to see if maybe Bulma could make a hologram of the God of Death for the ceremony. Then next would be choosing a casket for Vegeta Jr. Vegeta took a shaky breath as he again thought about their dead baby. He sipped his coffee. Vegeta had many feelings about the baby and the funeral bombarding him. He needed to try and stay strong for his family, try to keep a clear head.  
He stood up and started to make some breakfast for his family. He decided it would be pancakes with sausages and bacon and made the batter. He poured the batter onto a griddle and started to fry up some bacon and the sausages. He smirked as he heard the sudden thumping of the other residents running downstairs to sit at the table. He chuckled and flipped the pancakes.

"It's almost done, boys."

"It smells so good!" Goku Jr. grinned.

"Yeah, hurry up, Mom!" Jalmonde said.

"Boys, settle down and let your mother cook," Goku smiled and patted their heads.

They did and soon Vegeta served a huge platter of pancakes, sausages and bacon on the center of the table. He sat down and the family chowed down on all of the food. After fifteen minutes, they were all patting their full bellies. Goku put his hands behind his head and gave a grin.

"'Geta, you make the best food!" Goku complimented.

"Thanks," Vegeta smiled and finished drinking his coffee.

"What are the plans for today?" Goku asked.

"Well, I want to give Bulma a call and ask her if she can make a hologram statue of the Goddess of Death for Vegeta Jr's funeral," he said.

"What else have you planned?" Goku asked.

"We will need a pedestal to put the hologram on."  
Goku nodded. "Okay. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, would you want to pick out the casket?"

"Me? Don't you want to come along?" Goku frowned.

Vegeta shook his head. "I need to stay here and plan more. I want you to surprise me." Vegeta took his wallet out of his pocket and gave Goku the credit card. "Arrange for flowers too. Don't worry about the cost. We can afford it."

"Okay, Vegeta," Goku said and took the credit card, putting it into his own wallet.

They kissed and cleaned up the dishes while the twins went to play outside. Goku got dressed and he headed for the door. He looked back at Vegeta sitting down at the table again. Goku walked over to Vegeta and crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, we really should be doing this together. I don't want to go to the funeral home alone to pick out our dead child's casket and everything," Goku told him.

Vegeta didn't look up from the notebook. "No. There is too much to do."

"Yes you can, it's not like we're having the funeral tomorrow."

"This needs to be done now. Beat it already."

"Well, it doesn't have to be right now," Goku said and grabbed Vegeta's hand, causing the older man to look up at him. "You've been at this non stop for the last couple days. Take a break and let's drop the kids off at Bulma's."

Vegeta sighed, setting the pen down and squeezed the hand that was holding his hand. "Okay, Kakarotto."

Goku smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll call Bulma up while you get dressed."

Vegeta grumbled as he went upstairs to change. Ten minutes later, he was downstairs, not very happy that Goku had made him stop his work and the kids ran up to him and ran around his legs. Vegeta growled and grabbed them by the back of their shirts, hiking them up. He held them under his armpits and they just giggled, thinking it was fun as they were taken to the car.

Goku just smiled, shaking his head as he followed and got into the driver's side, watching Vegeta put the kids in the back in buckle them up. Vegeta got in last and slammed the door shut, showing that he was not happy in the slightest, but that didn't faze the earth saiyan. He just gave his mate a wide grin and drove away to Bulma's home.

Once the kids were dropped off, Goku drove to the funeral home. Vegeta's mood changed when he saw the business come into view and frowned deeply. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this, but he had to. He took a deep breath when Goku pulled into the parking lot. Once parked, they both got out of the car and headed into the building. When they walked in, the building was very welcoming. A man walked over to them from the receptionist desk.

"Hello, welcome, how may I help you?" the man smiled. "I am Jerald Smith, the owner of this business."

"Hi, we need to make arrangements for our son's funeral. We need a casket."

"Of course, I will show you our selection in the other room."

Jerald led them into the other room where the wall was covered in samples of the caskets they carried, all varied in colors, styles, different shapes and sizes.

"What kind of casket are you looking for?"

"One for a baby," Goku told him.

"We will have to special order one. They are in our catalog." Jerald led them to the loveseats and coffee table in the middle of the room. "Please make yourselves comfortable and I will be back with the paperwork," he said and left.

Goku and Vegeta sat down on one of the loveseats and waited for Jerald to come back. Goku put an arm around Vegeta and half hugged him. Vegeta wasn't even sure if he could talk at all, he felt like his throat was tightening up. Seeing those caskets made him very uneasy, but he tried to think of something else, something to steer his feelings in another direction so he wouldn't have a breakdown here in the funeral home. Vegeta held his mate's free hand, squeezing it and his tail coiled around Goku's. Goku kissed Vegeta's temple.

"It's okay, Vegeta, deep breaths now."

Vegeta gave a nod and did breathing exercises which seemed to help. He looked up when the human's ki got stronger as he entered. Jerald sat down on the other loveseat and put some paperwork on the table. He took a pen from his inner suit pocket and clicked it. He set the pen down. He opened the catalog and turned it to them so they could see the infant size selections.

"Here we have many colors the casket can come in," Jerald said. "You can customize them."

"Navy blue with a red crest." Vegeta took the pen and a paper from the coffee table and drew his race's royal crest. "How about it, Kakarotto?"

"Sounds wonderful," Goku smiled at his mate. "Any wood would be fine too, Mr. Smith."

"Let's go with this simple design." Vegeta picked a plain casket.

Vegeta handed the drawing to Jerald and Jerald stuck it in a manila folder. Jerald wrote down their requests and stuck those in the manila folder.

"Okay, I will put this on file. When will the funeral be?" he asked.

"As soon as the casket is ready," Vegeta said.

"We will have the baby's body delivered tomorrow to be fully prepared" Goku said. "We have a close friend who is keeping the body preserved at Capsule Corp."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, gentleman?" Jerald asked.

"No thank you, we just need the casket. We are having the funeral at our home."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

They all shook hands and the Saiyans left the funeral home. They got into the car and Vegeta felt tears streaming down his eyes. He didn't even know he was holding back tears until they started to fall. He wiped his eyes and felt Goku's lips on his cheek.

"You did really well in there," Goku softly smiled.

"Hn, just drive."

Goku started the car and drove away. "Do you want to go get some lunch?" he asked.

"No, I just want to go home, Kakarotto."

Goku drove them to Bulma's and picked up the kids then drove them all home. The twins talked and talked about their time spent at Bulma's house. Once they got home, the twins shot out of the car and headed inside to go play while Goku got lunch started. Vegeta made himself some tea and sat at the table. He felt a little emotionally tired and was happy to have gotten that business done and over with. Only a few more things to take care of.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks had passed by and it was time for Vegeta Jr's funeral. Vegeta had dressed nicely and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. He put on a pair of sunglasses so no one would see that he would be upset. He didn't want to look weak in front of people. He went to check on the kids, seeing that Goku was already in their bedroom helping the kids get dressed. He smiled a little at them in their little suits. He walked in and helped Goku Jr with his tie. Goku Jr smiled up at his mama and gave him a hug. Vegeta patted his son's hair and Goku stood up after helping Jalmonde do his tie. He put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked.

"Are you?" Vegeta replied.

"I think so. Let's go."

Out in their backyard was a lovely sight for such a sad day. There were beauquets surrounding the little casket that lay upon a pedestal. Beside the casket was a hologram device that showed the Saiyan God of Death. Chairs were in a choir style around the casket and hologram. Vegeta and his family stood in front of the four chairs in the front that were the only ones in the first row. He looked over his shoulder and saw that people started to show up. The first to come Piccolo and Gohan with their child in a sling around Gohan. They claimed their seats behind the Son family. Next to come was Bulma, her partner Yamcha and her parents. Then Krillin, 18 and their child. Last to show up was the priest. Bulma had hired him and explained to him what he needed to do.

Once everyone was sat down, the priest stood in front of the casket with his bible and started to speak.

"We gather today to say goodbye to Vegeta Son Junior who was taken away from us too soon," the priest started. "But we all know that he is in a better place and he will be missed dearly. We will all see him again."

The priest then had everyone bow their heads to say a prayer. Vegeta had his eyes closed tightly, trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to fly far, far away and ignore what was happening, but he couldn't. He needed to stay strong for his family. He felt Goku's hand squeeze his own and Vgeta let out a shaky breath.

Soon the priest finished up and Goku stood up next to say a few words.

"It is tradition to give the God of Death offerings so that the loved one can pass on to the next world. If anyone has any offerings, please set them in front of the hologram."

Everyone stood up and gave their respects to the statue and the casket. Everyone hugged the Son family and soon everyone watched as Yamcha and Piccolo lowered the casket into the hole and used their ki to cover the hole up. Then everyone headed inside for the reception. Goku started walking with the children, but looked back and saw that Vegeta was not following. Goku told the children to go after Gohan and Piccolo. Goku walked back to Vegeta and put his arms around his small lover's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Come, Vegeta."

"I can't. . ." He pulled the sunglasses away, revealing his red, watery, puffy eyes. "I barely got through the ceremony. I just want to go to bed and forget about this day."

"Everyone is going to want to talk to you and see you, Vegeta. I know that it is an awful day and that it is hard on you and me. We haven't seen our friends in a long-"

"They are your friends, Kakarotto," he scowled.

"Don't start this, Vegeta," Goku sighed. "You are just being stubborn right now."

"I said I don't want to see anyone."

"Fine."

Goku pulled away and took his mate's hand, leading him through the house and to the foot of the stairs. Vegeta pulled away and headed up the stairs himself, wanting to be alone for awhile. Goku frowned deeply and turned on his heel, walking to the den where everyone was. He forced a smile and thanked everyone for coming. Even though Vegeta didn't join them, they still had a nice time. Eventually, Vegeta did come down and went right for the booze.

He cracked open a beer and downed half the can and went over to where Goku was speaking with Gohan. Vegeta leaned against the wall and watched them and Gohan handed his baby to his father. Goku grinned proudly.

"He is so adroable, Gohan," Goku said, looking down at the four month old.

"Thanks, Dad," he smiled and saw Vegeta. "Want to hold him?"

Vegeta set down his beer can and held his hands out for the baby. Goku handed Vegeta little Ichigo. Vegeta held the baby to his chest, staring at the little tyke. The baby had anttenas and clawed fingers but everything else was all Saiyan. Vegeta rocked the baby as the Sons talked.

"I do have some news, Dad," Gohan smiled. "I don't know when I will be able to tell you again, so I want to tell you now."

"What is it, Gohan?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Goku grinned. "That is wonderful news!"

Vegeta felt a ping of jealousy boil up inside of him and the Prince scowled darkly.

"Do you hear that, Vegeta? We're gonna be grandparents again-"

"Who the hell cares?!" Vegeta growled, giving the baby back to Gohan.

The outburst made everyone go silent and stare. Vegeta stormed out, grabbing a case of beer and headed outside to be away from everyone, leaving Goku frowning deeply and everyone having worried expressions. Goku assured everyone that everything was okay and people went back to talking.

Vegeta sat against a tree, downing beer after beer, wanting this night to be a complete blur. He didn't really know why he felt jealous that Gohan and Piccolo were expecting again, and Vegeta didn't want to know why he was jealous. Vegeta snarled and threw an empty beer can into the distance. How dare Gohan? How dare that little bastard announce his pregnancy at his father and step father's child's funeral?! Vegeta thought that was low.

He downed his 8th beer and was finally starting to feel lightheaded. He was starting to feel slightly better now. His vision was starting to get a little fuzzy after the 9th beer. He saw a figure walking over to him and soon made it out to be Goku. Goku crouched down in front of Vegeta with a frown on his face.

"Maybe it's time to lay off the beer, huh?" Goku asked.

"Piss off!" Vegeta growled and opened another can.

He frowned when it was suddenly gone and scowled darkly, seeing that Goku had taken it away from him. He growled again and tried to take the beer back, but Goku held it at a distance, keeping it away form Vegeta.

"Give me the fucking can!" Vegeta hissed.

"No, you have had enough," Goku said and also took the case away from him.

"Hey...don't you...don't you take the rest of it!"

"You are not having anymore, Vegeta," he siad. "You are getting to wasted."

Unsteadily, Vegeta got to his feet and held onto the tree for support so he wouldn't fall on his face. His tail was snapping back and forth.

"You don't know anything, Kakarotto!" he scowled. "Nothin'!"

"Go upstairs and go to sleep." Goku really didn't want to argue with a drunk Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. "I am gonna go upstairs and rest. Then Imma coming back down to..to kick your ass!"

"You do that now."

Vegeta started to wobble to the house, but hunched over and threw up all the beer he ingested. Goku walked over and rubbed his mate's back then helped him inside. He set down the case of beer and picked up his mate bridal style then proceeded with carrying him to bed. Vegeta didn't struggle and instead passed out. Goku tucked Vegeta into bed and went downstairs to end the reception, telling people it was time to leave.

Everyone was worried with how they saw Goku carry Vegeta inside earlier, but left without a fuss. Everyone bid their good nights and went home. Goku put the kids to bed, cleaned everything up and soon went to bed himself. He hoped that once morning came, everything would be fine, but he had a feeling that once Vegeta woke up, things would not go as Goku hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a good few weeks after the funeral and everything seemed to be going well. Gohan had apologized for announcing his pregnancy at the funeral, realizing how inappropriate he was. He had been forgiven and it was put in the past, and Vegeta seemed happier now too.

Vegeta was currently baking some cinnamon buns and had the radio playing some music from his home world. He had a device, similar to an iPad, that stored all kinds of information from his home world, including some playlists. His hips swished to the beat of the music, his tail swaying along. He hummed a little to the song as he mixed up the dough. Soon, Vegeta had them ready and popped them into the oven.

Goku smirked as he watched his older lover from the kitchen doorway, leaning against it, his arms crossed and the tip of his tail swished some. He thought the sight was cute and arousing. Goku pushed himself off and walked up behind his mate. He put his hands on Vegeta's hips, causing the small Saiyan to stop his cleaning and put his flour covered hands over Goku's.

He smirked and continued swaying his hips. Goku pressed his crotch right up against Vegeta's ass, swaying along with Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku's tails intertwined as they enjoyed their little dance together. The music ended too early and they finished their dance with a nice, long lip lock.

"That was lovely," Vegeta rubbed Goku's chest.

"Yes," Goku smiled and kissed his forehead. "What smells so good?"

"I put cinnamon rolls in the oven, Kakarotto," he told him.

"How much longer do they have?" he walked right over and crouched in front of the oven, watching the sweets bake.

"About fifteen minutes," he told him.

"That is too long!" he pouted as he watched them.

Vegeta shook his head and brewed some coffee. He sat down at the table and sipped the coffee. Goku joined him at the table and Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku's hand. He squeezed it and looked at Goku.

"Kakarotto."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe in the upcoming months we could try again for an offspring."

"Really?" Goku blinked then smiled. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I think so, Kakarotto," he said. "I think my depression has subsided enough."

"That is great, Vegeta," Goku then grinned.

Vegeta actually smiled a little. "I think we need to go away this weekend, just the two of us. Somewhere tropic and secluded."

Goku grinned, liking that idea very much. "I will call Bulma later today and ask if she can watch the cubs."

Soon the cinnamon rolls were done and Vegeta plated one each for all of them. He called the children down, chuckling as he watched them hurry into the kitchen and sit down to dig into the large cinnamon rolls. Goku had called Bulma and she agreed to take the children that weekend.

The week had gone by fast and the children were at the Briefs residence. Vegeta and Goku had planned on having a quiet and loving get away on a secluded island that was not too far away, but far enough. They packed their clothes into capsules and had a small capsule house sized cabin. With the capsule case in his pocket, Goku put an arm around Vegeta and instant transmission them to the island. They set up their cabin, unpacked and decided to explore the island a little before settling down on fish and fruit for their dinner.

They sat on a cliff and watched as the sun retreated, the sky a beautiful orange that slowly turned to pink then a dark blue sky with the moon high up and the stars shining brightly. They held each other closely as they watched the moon's reflections on the rippling sea waves. Vegeta had smirked, getting an idea and he grabbed his mate's hand. He led him into the air and flew down to the sandy beach.

Vegeta walked to the water and his curious mate followed in tow. Vegeta turned to Goku with a smirk still plastered to his lips. Vegeta then pulled his top off slowly and casually tossed it aside. He then kicked off his boots and wrapped his index fingers around the belt loops of his jeans, watching as Goku's eyes widened when Vegeta's pants fell to his ankles.

"Fancy a skinny dip?" Vegeta asked, stepping out of the jeans and let his boxer briefs drop.

Goku stripped down to his birthday suit with a grin. "Yeah!"

"Then come on."

Vegeta led him into the water and started to swim. Goku swam with him and soon they were floating in front of each other. They stared into each others eyes and leaned closer to each other, their lips drawing closer and closer until they lip locked. Vegeta's arms wrapped around his tall mate's neck and Goku's arms around his middle, a hand pressing into his back. The other went to the base of Vegeta's tail and played with it, stroking the soft but somehow coarse fur. They fooled around in the water for close to twenty minutes before instant transmission to their bedroom.

They landed on the bed, hungrily kissing, their tongues battling for domination. They rolled over, Goku pinning Vegeta's wrists with one hand above his head and the other hand teased Vegeta's nipples. Vegeta gave a muffled moan and pulled away to breathe. Goku's callused fingers massaged and pinched that wonderful nub, loving the reaction it gave Vegeta. He leaned down to the other nipple and suckled on it, smirking at Vegeta's moans. Goku blew on the hard nipple then he trailed kisses and nips to Vegeta's glorious hard cock.

Goku darted his tongue out and gave the slit of the head a lick then he deep throat his mate, causing Vegeta to groan loudly. Vegeta watched Goku bob his head, pulling away to the head then quickly swallowing the cock with suckles and licks. Vegeta panted, his fingers gripping Goku's black mane. It felt so wonderful and he threw his head back in pleasure, Goku fondling Vegeta's balls in time with the blow job. Goku pulled away before Vegeta could come and he moved his tongue down to Vegeta's anus.

Goku licked the rim slowly, painfully slow, making Vegeta tighten his grip on Goku's hair and he gently tugged, wanting Goku to go faster, but Goku refused. After getting that ring good and wet, he darted his tongue into that tight ring of muscles, making Vegeta moan loudly. It had been months since they had sex and Vegeta was tight again. Goku continued tongue fucking his mate for a few minutes then pulled away, licking his lips at the taste of his mate's insides. Goku replaced his tongue with his fingers, inserting one finger, then two, then three fingers inside his mate.

Vegeta was moaning, writhing on the bed, his fingers now digging into the bed sheets. He panted, wanting Goku insert three fingers! It had been so long since he had anything inside his ass and it felt amazing. Goku felt around for Vegeta's pleasure spot and a sharp cry of pleasure clued Goku in. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed lubricant from the nightstand, smothering his large cock. He grabbed hold of Vegeta's legs and spread them wide open, smirking at the sight of his mate, so beautiful.

"So beautiful..." Goku said.

Vegeta blushed and covered his face, embarrassed by this. "Shut up."

Goku chuckled and positioned himself. He grabbed hold of Vegeta's hips and slowly thrust into the smaller male, Vegeta groaning at being filled. He moved his hands away from his face, gripping Goku's shoulders as Goku slowly gained speed in his thrusts. Their tails intertwined as they made love. Vegeta cried from each impact on his pleasure spot, Goku grunting in time. Their sounds of pleasure and the slap of sweaty skin on skin overlapped the loud crickets and peep toads.

Goku took Vegeta's cock into his hand and he pumped it with each thrust, smiling down at his mate who squirmed and yelped in pleasure. He thought Vegeta was so gorgeous. Goku groaned, watching his mate climax, screaming his name was so arousing and Goku followed suit, cumming hard and deep inside Vegeta. Goku panted and laid beside Vegeta, putting his arms around him as Vegeta cuddled into him, their tails still wrapped together. They laid there in silence, eyes closed and drifted off to sleep from nature's lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, the last chapter!

* * *

Two months had passed since Vegeta and Goku went on their weekend getaway. Vegeta had continued being very happy. It was now morning at their house and Vegeta had just finished making breakfast for his family. He had made pancakes, sausages, toast, eggs, bacon, the works and he sat down with his coffee, starting to eat. Soon the smell of the breakfast caused Goku and the twins to hurry to the kitchen table and the Saiyan family devoured the large breakfast. Vegeta drank his coffee as he watched the twins help their papa clean up.

Vegeta frowned, feeling nauseas and he set his coffee down, putting a hand to his mouth, trying to will the feeling away, but it did no good. He bolted out of the kitchen.

"Vegeta?" Goku frowned as he watched his mate.

Vegeta hurried to the downstairs bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut and threw the toilet seat up then stuck his head into the bowl, vomiting up his breakfast. He was in there for a good five minutes and was now dry heaving. Vegeta heard knocking on the door then Goku's voice.

"Vegeta? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, just breakfast didn't agree with me," Vegeta rested his head on the toilet bowl.

"You've been like this for like two weeks!" Goku said.

Vegeta flushed the toilet then stood up and washed up at the sink. He opened the door and looked at the taller man, frowning some. Vegeta thought maybe he knew why he was sick.

"You remember our old baby doctor, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Sumaki," Goku said then his eyes widened up. "Do you think…"

"Maybe, that's why I want to make an appointment today if I can."

"Okay, his number is in our address book. You can call him and I'll make you some ginger tea to help your stomach."

Vegeta walked to the living room and grabbed the wireless phone from the coffee table and the address book from the end table. He looked up the doctor's number and gave a call, getting the receptionist. Vegeta made an appointment for that afternoon then called Bulma up to ask her to watch the twins while they ran an errand which she agreed to do.

Vegeta heard the twins outside playing and he turned on the TV, not  
feeling up to doing housework. As he watched, he felt the seat next to him sink and a mug of tea presented in his view. He took the mug and sipped from it, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Goku wrapped an arm around his mate and kissed Vegeta's temple.

"Don't worry about the housework, okay? I'll take care of it."

"Hnn," Vegeta leaned into Goku, wanting to cuddle.

Goku cuddled with his mate as they watched TV for the afternoon, Goku keeping tabs on the twins' ki. Then soon it was time for Vegeta's appointment and the Son family was off, dropping the kids off at the Briefs before heading to the city.

They arrived at the doctor's office and headed inside. Vegeta took a seat while Goku checked him in. Vegeta glanced around the waiting room, seeing women in different stages of their pregnancy. It had been a very long time since Vegeta had been here and he was feeling nervous. He placed a hand on his stomach then felt a hand squeeze his other hand, startling him.

"Sorry," Goku said.

"It's fine,' Vegeta waved it off.

Before they knew it, they were called to the front and led to an exam room by a nurse. The nurse checked Vegeta's vitals before going to retrieve the doctor.

Dr. Sumaki knocked then entered the exam room with a smile. "What a wonderful sight this is. Vegeta, Goku, good to see you."

"Hello, Doctor Sumaki," Goku said.

"Hello," Vegeta greeted.

The doctor sat down on a chair and pulled the ultrasound machine over. "Please lay on your back and pull up your shirt, Vegeta."

Vegeta did as instructed and the doctor squirted some gel onto Vegeta's lower abdomen which caused goosebumps. Dr. Sumaki placed the wand onto the gel and moved it around, searching for signs of pregnancy. Vegeta and Goku stared hard at the ultrasound machine screen and the doctor smiled, pointing out a spot on the screen.

"Do you see that? That is your child, congratulations."  
Vegeta and Goku stared at the screen before looking at each other then Goku gave a big grin.

"We're going to have a child again," Goku was grinning like an idiot.

"We are, Kaka," Vegeta smiled softly.

* * *

I'm glad that so many people have enjoyed my story, thank you for reading. I have been thinking of continuing it and seeing if I can make the chapters longer.


End file.
